Golden Blue
by kittenpawsthethird
Summary: Ventus lived an normal life with his brother Roxas having not a care in the world. But what happens when a chance encounter changes it all? rated M for further plans in the story. parings VanVen rokuso and others


Chapter 1

Black lightning

Hey guys it's KittenpawsTheThird here and this is my first KH fanfic so don't expect it to do really well just okay. But I'll do my best with what I have in my other experiences. so feedback is much appreciated

**Disclaimer**: no I don't own kingdom hearts if you're wondering it belongs to Disney and square enix (I hope I spelled that right)

And now my first chapter of golden blue.

Ventus stared at his textbook desperately trying to consume the knowledge that it fed him. Finals where three weeks away and the teachers couldn't be more sympathetic by giving the students piles of homework that stacked to the ceiling (A/N I was being sarcastic). A sigh heaved from his throat and Ventus bookmarked the page he was looking at and closed his textbook. Turning his attention to the stairs of his home he contemplated on whether he should just borrow his brother Roxas' notes, (which by the way are very accurate), to study instead of staring at a boring history books. Agreeing with his thoughts Ventus hopped of his selected studying place of the couch and walked up the stairs.  
"Hey Roxas could i borrow your history notes" He asked as he neared the top step. A yelp and then a clutter sounded Making Ven rush up the rest of the stairs. Ventus opened the door to find a huge pile of books on the ground but Roxas nowhere to be found. "Roxas~ where are you" Ventus called as he picked up one of the books closest to his feet it read _physics _on it. Something shifted and some more books fell from the top of the pile

"Under here" Roxas called moving around under the books to direct Ventus' attention to the pile of books. Ven began to move the books from the top of the pile to reveal the top of Roxas head to the world. Roxas moved again to release the rest of his head from the books.

"Are you okay" asked Ventus helping the rest of his brother out of the books.

"Yeah I just bumped into a stack of books and the fell on me" huffed Roxas as he dusted himself off.

"That's good... by the way could I borrow your notes for history" asked ventus. Roxas began picking up his books

"No" he sighed as he placed three on his bed. Ventus felt a little shocked at Roxas' answer

"What why not" he protested. Roxas just continued cleaning the books of the floor

"Because you have your own notes or should have" he answered. Ventus sighed in defeat

"What if I did you a favor" he asked knowing that's all his brother really wanted. Roxas perked up and a delighted smile was shown on his face

"Well in that case..." Roxas walked over to his backpack and pulled out a notepad and a sheet of paper and handed it to Ventus.

"Could you do this science project for me I won't have time to do it myself since my teachers gave me all this homework" he said as Ventus took the items out of his brother's hands. Before he could protest Roxas pushed Ventus out the door closing and locking the door in his face. Sighing Ventus walked down the stairs reading Roxas' plans for his science project. _Scale model of the solar system _was what it read along with a list of needed items for the project under it. Ventus sighed and grabbed his jacket off his couch and put it on before exiting the house.

Ven's POV...

I made my way down the sidewalk towards Office Depot that was conveniently placed five minutes from my home. It was about seven in the afternoon and the sun was setting making the sky burn with a nice hue of red. Not too far from the setting sun the predicted storm clouds were on their way across the sky. I grumbled at the sight of the storm clouds which had been creeping their way across the sky which would likely soak the streets latter that night. I continued down the sidewalk nearing the Office Depot which was about only a minute more of walking. When said time passed I made my way into the depot looking at the signs above the isles. After about three hours of searching I finally collected all of my desired items I made my way to the checkout to spot my friend Terra who worked here, and he seemed to be looking for something. I walked over to him with supplies in tow

"Hey Terra" I called to him. Terra waved in my direction

"Yo Ven why're you here" he asked walking up to me

"Just picking up stuff for Roxas' science project" I sighed

"Y'know I could give you a discount on that stuff if you help me look for something" he said. I looked at my wrist watch seeing it was ten forty five and raised an eyebrow at Terra. He gave me a pleading look I sighed cursing my kindness under my breath.

"Sure" Terra let out a stream of thank you's. "Okay what are exactly are we looking for" I asked looking around

"Ha ha it's actually 'who' we're looking for" he chuckled awkwardly. My eye widened a bit in shock

"You lost a person Terra" I gasped

"Shhh keep your voice down, Aqua came over to visit me when I was fixing the shelves with her four year old cousin Xion and asked me to watch her I left her alone for five seconds so I could use the bathroom then poof she's gone" explained Terra. I almost face palmed at his explanation

"Seriously Terra you lost a four year old at Office Depot" I sighed "just let me purchase this stuff before we start" I say. Terra lead me to one of the cash registers and rung up my items along with giving me his offered discount. We began searching for Xion trying to spot the four year old girl within the stores hours. I took about an hour of searching before I caught sight of a figure moving around in the isle where the kept all they had the animal figures in it (the ones you played with when you were a kid). The sound of laughter drifted in the air. Carefully I walked over there to see Xion playing with the tiger and lion figures with a happy smile on my face. A sigh of relief found its way out my mouth and I dug in my pocket to pull out my phone, quickly calling Terra.

"You find her" Terra said through the phone.

"Yeah I'll bring her to the front you can meet me there" I said.

"Okay bye"

"Bye" I hung up and walked over to Xion. "Hey Xion whatch ya doing" I say crouching next to her. She picked up one of the dinosaur figures and waved it in the air

"I'm helping the Mr. Lion and Mrs. Tiger fight the dinosaur troops" she says. I chuckle a little and pat her head

"Well I bet Terra and Aqua are worried about you" I said. She paused for a moment then sighed

"Does that mean I have to leave" she asked looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed and nodded. She pouted for a second then smiled "carry me" she said flinging herself onto me and wrapping her arms around my neck. Luckily I was able to catch her before I was chocked half to death. "Yah" she chuckled

"Calm down I'm going I'm going" I laughed and as we headed down to the front of the store. We neared the front when most the lights began turning off, Xion yelped and clutched at my throat. I choked out a breath and grabbed her hands to take them off my neck.

"Ven, Xion! Oh thank god" Terra said as we neared him. I pried Xion off me and let Terra grab her in exchange for my bag of supplies he was holding for me. "Thanks Ven" he said patting my shoulder

"No problem" I say as we walk out. Terra leaves walking in the opposite direction from my house. I gave a satisfied sigh and took a look at the time to see it was eleven fifty eight as is probably wondering where I am" I began jogging down the sidewalk until I heard a loud clap of thunder roar through the air _shit I forgot it was supposed to rain at twelve. _I hurried faster along as I felt rain begin to fall from the sky. At least half way through my hurried scramble against the rain a loud bang assaulted my eardrums. I looked around trying to figure out the source of the frightening noise. I was greeted by nothing but the now heavy falling rain and empty alleyways. With caution I hurried towards my house until I felt something collide with my back sending me to the ground. I groaned in pain as I felt a body land on mine. Another loud bang of a now recognized misfired gunshot. I felt sticky blood on my fingers as I grabbed the other's shoulder to push him off my body. Fear began to fuel me with adrenaline and with the best of my abilities I pushed the person off of me. My first instinct was to high tail out to my house but the dark red blood that was soaking into the ground from the poor person that just possibly blocked a bullet for me changed my mind. Quickly I leaned down and tossed his good arm over my shoulder hoisting him up to his feet to the best of my abilities and drag him home.


End file.
